fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archsage
The Archsage (大賢者アークセイジ Āku seiji) is a combat magical class that is first introduced in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Masters of all types of Anima magic and Staves, certain variations of the Archsage class are also able to arm Light and Dark Magic. The name "Archsage" also functions as the title that is ceded to other great magicians hailing from other titles in the series, including Gotoh and Morse. History in the Series In The Blazing Blade, the Archsage class is exclusive to Athos, proficient in wielding Anima magic, Light magic, Dark magic and Staves. In Radiant Dawn, the Archsage class acts as the promoted form of all types of Sages, with the exception of the Light Sage. Every version of the class is able to wield all three types of Anima Magic and Staves with formidable skill, save for the one promoted from the Dark Sage class; this version of the class specifically specialises in Thunder magic, Dark magic and Staves instead. The occult skill of the Archsage class is Flare, which, when activated, grants its user the ability to nullify the foe's Resistance and recover their HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted. In-Game Base Stats S S S S |fe10-1=(Fire)*43* / *20*16* / *0* / * / *6* / * / * A D D E |fe10-2=(Thunder)*43*6*20*16*18*0*7*19*6*6*6* D D A E |fe10-3=(Wind)*43*4*20*16*20*0*9*17*6*10*10* D A D E |fe10-4=(Dark)*43*5*20*16*19*0*9*17*6*10*10* A S B }} Maximum Stats S S S S |fe10-1=(Fire)*50*24*38*34*32*30* / * / *6* / * / * SS S S A |fe10-2=(Thunder)*45*24*39*34*30*30*24*38*6*6*6* S S SS A |fe10-3=(Wind)*50*23*40*34*32*30*24*36*6*10*10* S SS S A |fe10-4=(Dark)*50*25*39*34*31*30*24*36*6*10*10* S SS S }} Growth Rates / %*55%*45%* / %*20%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Archsages ''The Blazing Blade *Athos - One of the Eight Legends from the Scouring who is often referred to as the "Living Legend". Radiant Dawn *Bastian - Count of Fayre. *Promotion for: Ilyana, Tormod, Calill, Soren and Pelleas. Trivia *Radiant Dawn'' incarnation of the Archsage class has the highest number of playable classes promoting into it (Fire, Thunder, Wind and Dark Sages), sharing the number with the Sage class from The Sacred Stones and Paladin class from Path of Radiance. Gallery File:Arthos.gif|In-game battle model of Athos as an Archsage in The Blazing Blade. File:Archsage.gif|Map sprite of Athos as an Archsage from The Blazing Blade. File:FE10 Arch Sage (Tormod).png|In-game battle model of Tormod as an Archsage in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Arch Sage (Soren).png|In-game battle model of Soren as an Archsage. FE10 Arch Sage (Pelleas).png|In-game battle model of Pelleas as an Archsage. File:FE10 Arch Sage (Calill).png|In-game battle model of Calill as an Archsage. File:FE10 Arch Sage (Bastian).png|In-game battle model of Bastian as an Archsage. FE10 Ilyana Arch Sage Sprite.png|Map Model of Ilyana as an Archsage. FE10 Soren Arch Sage Sprite.png|Map model of Soren as an Archsage. FE10 Tormod Arch Sage Sprite.png|Map model of Tormod as an Archsage. FE10 Pelleas Arch Sage Sprite.png|Map model of Pelleas as an Archsage. FE10 Calill Arch Sage Sprite.png|Map model of Calill as an Archsage. FE10 Bastian Arch Sage Sprite.png|Map model of Bastian as an Archsage. es:Archisabio